Korunnai Adept Talent Tree
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Clone Wars Campaign Guide You have learned to use Pelekotan to survive in the jungles of Haruun Kal and have bonded with an Akk Dog, which serves you faithfully. You must be a member of The Korunnai Force Tradition to select any of the Talents described below. Akk Dog Master You gain an Akk Dog Follower. Choose either the Aggressive Follower Template, the Defensive Follower Template, or the Utility Follower Template, and generate the Akk Dog Followr's statistics using the Akk Dog Follower Template. The Akk Dog Follower automatically gains the Power Attack Feat as a bonus Feat. Additionally, any Force Power you activate that targets you can target your Akk Dog Follower instead, at your discretion. An Akk Dog counts toward the total number of Followers you have, just like Followers gained from other Talents. Akk Dog Trainer's Actions Prerequisite: Akk Dog Master You and your Akk Dog have bonded through The Force and can fight in concert. You can use any of the followers Actions on your turn: * Attack in Concert: As a Standard Action, you can make a melee or ranged attack against a target in Range. If your Akk Dog Follower is adjacent to the target and your attack hits, the target also takes Piercing damage equal to 1d6 + the Akk Dog's Strength modifier. This additional damage is considered part of your attack for the purposes of resolving damage, Damage Reduction, Shield Rating, and overcoming Damage Threshold. * Fall Upon Prey: As a Standard Action, you can make a melee or ranged attack against a target in Range, and your Akk Dog can take the Charge Action against a target within its Range. However, both you and your Akk Dog take a -5 penalty on your attack rolls (This replaces the bonus to attack rolls granted by the Charge Action). * Paired Maul: As a Standard Action, you can make a melee or ranged attack against a target in Range. If the attack hits, your Akk Dog Follower gains a +2 competence bonus on it's next attack roll against that target. Akk Dog Attack Training Prerequisite: Akk Dog Master Your Akk Dog Follower gains the Powerful Charge Feat. Protective Reaction Prerequisite: Akk Dog Master Whenever you are targeted by an attack made by an enemy adjacent to your Akk Dog Follower, that attacker provokes an Attack of Opportunity from your Akk Dog Follower. Homebrew Korunai Adept Talents Lor Pelek Homebrew Reference Book: Clone Wars Saga Edition Fan Sourcebook - Force Users Prerequisite: Akk Dog Master, Vibroshield Mastery The Lor Pelek is very in tune with the forests and creatures of Haruun Kal. In preparation for an encounter, you may spend a Force Point to enhance this attunement. While on Haruun Kal, you gain a +2 Force bonus to all Use the Force checks to activate Force Powers or Force Talents, your speed increases by 1 square, and all wildlife native to Haruun Kal is treated as one step more Friendly (See Attitude). Vibroshield Master Homebrew Reference Book: Clone Wars Saga Edition Fan Sourcebook - Force Users Prerequisite: Exotic Weapon Proficiency (Vibroshield) Treat the Talents from the Lightsaber Combat Talent Tree as Force Talents. Additionally, the Vibroshield satisfies the requirement for an activated Lightsaber for any Force Talent or Force Power. If the user created their own Vibroshield (Via Build Object), they are considered to be behind Improved Cover instead of Cover when using the Fight Defensively Action.Category:Talent Trees Category:Force Talent Trees Category:Force Tradition Talent Trees